Sonata
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Hidup ini penuh lika-liku. Lika-liku membawa kita pada kesepian dan mempertemukan kita./For Arionyxle/Oneshot!


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke**

**AR-CANON & little bit OoC **

**SONATA**

Aku melempar pandang menuju sungai beraliran sendu di sisiku, menatap punggung seorang anak laki-laki berbusana biru. Ia terus terdiam tanpa geming sedari tadi, seolah waktu yang berlalu tak menjadi persoalan untuknya sama sekali. Kali kesekian kulihat ia demikian, mendekap lutut sembari memandang lurus pada terawangnya. Menepis kenyataan dan memilih bergulat dalam khayalan. Di senja hari, menyepi seorang diri.

Dengan sangat baik aku mengenalnya, ialah Uchiha Sasuke. Terjunior dari klan Uchiha yang dipandang hormat oleh seantero desa Konoha. Kudengar pula sepak terjangnya yang gemilang serupa sang kakak. Aku juga cukup tahu bagaimana ia begitu digandrungi oleh kaum Hawa dengan aset wajahnya yang terbilang tampan. Seharusnya, orang seperti dia yang dianugerahi hal yang tak kumiliki tidak ada di sana sendirian. Entahlah apa alasannya. Segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya hanya sayup kudengar dari perbincangan.

Aku? Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang terlahir dari keluarga biasa saja. Ayahku, Minato, menyambung hidup keluargaku dengan bercocok tanam di ladang milik keluarga orang lain. Upahnya yang tak seberapa, membuatku harus melapangkan dada untuk melepas jenjang pendidikan akademi ninja. Masa depanku seakan telah tergoreskan untuk sekadar melanjutkan profesi ayah. Sehari-hari, aku membantu ayah menyiangi ladang, barulah di senja hari aku mendapat waktu luang untuk berjalan-jalan.

Safirku tak dapat teralih darinya yang sepertinya tak sadar ada aku yang berdiri memandang lurus pada punggung ringkihnya.

Tetangga kerapkali membicarakannya, membuatku penasaran dan mencuri lihat ke dalam akademi, setahun yang lalu. Usia kami yang sebaya membuatku dapat mencicip apa yang dirasanya kini. Kesepian. Bukan anomali bila aku yang merasakannya. Kesepian laksana candu yang menyesak rongga bagiku. Meski sikapku ceria, sulit kutemukan sebaya yang mau berteman denganku. Belum kutemukan anak seusia yang berteman tanpa pandang bulu. Tetapi, begitu aneh bila ia merasakannya. Sasuke adalah kesempurnaan yang tak pelak diinginkan banyak orang.

—Tapi, tunggu dulu. Sempurna. Itu memang definisi figurnya. Dahulu. Tepat dua bulan yang lalu, Konoha diserang oleh para ninja dari Iwa. Salah seorang _shinobi_ mereka yang spesialis ledakan membuat kediaman Uchiha hancur tak bersisa dan meninggalkan bekas luka bakar di separuh wajah sang Uchiha yang terkena. Membuat para bocah yang semula silih berebut menjadi temannya dan perempuan yang mabuk kepayang dibuatnya menjauh karena takut. Perlahan, prestasi Sasuke di akademi menurun drastis. Keluarganya pun harus rutin menjalankan misi untuk biaya akademi Sasuke dan Itachi di samping mereka harus bersusah payah membangun kembali kediaman yang luluh-lantak. Inilah dunia, dinamikanya sulit untuk dicenayang. Kurun waktu dua bulan bahkan telah lebih dari cukup membuat Sasuke seorang anti-sosial.

Akan tetapi, sekalipun keadaan kami sama-sama menderita. Batas terlihat nyata di antara kami. Meski di hempas badai persoalan, elang tetaplah elang yang menguasai angkasa dan rubah tetaplah rubah yang hanya dapat berpijak pada bumi. Itulah yang membuatku meragu untuk memulai sebuah tegur sapa dengannya.

* * *

"Naruto?"

"_Eh?_ Ya, _Kaasan_?" Aku menelengkan kepalaku ke samping dan mendapati sirat keheranan dari ibu.

"Ada apa? Biasanya setiap Ibu membuat _ramen_ kauakan makan dengan lahap dan berseri-seri. _Daijoubu ka_?"

_Ah_, sial. Aku terlalu serius memikirkan Uchiha itu sampai lupa bahwa di depanku telah tersaji semangkuk _ramen_ yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"_Daijoubu_, _Kaasan_." Aku menyumpit _kamaboko_ dari mangkuk dan hendak melahapnya. Tapi, sialnya lagi, bayangan keluarga Uchiha yang bersantap malam di posko darurat muncul di benakku. Membuat sumpit yang kupegang terhenti sebelum sampai ke landasan mulut.

Apakah Sasuke sanggup menahan beban di pundaknya? Dijauhi oleh orang-orang yang semula mengibanya? Hidup di tenda dengan pangan seadanya?

"Benar, 'kan, kata _Kaasan_. Ada sesuatu. Katakanlah, sayang. Biar Ibu dengar. Ibu tidak mau melihat jagoan Ibu jadi sering melamun seperti ini." Ibu kembali berceletuk. Membuatku mau tak mau angkat bicara.

* * *

"_Oh_, Sasuke, ya. Tadi siang saat pergi untuk membeli bahan _ramen_, Ibu bertemu dengan ibu Sasuke dan Itachi. Ibu memberikan mereka semangat dan kelihatannya mereka tipikal yang kuat dalam menghadapi cobaan. Kenapa tiba-tiba kaumenjadi perhatian pada Sasuke? Kau … kasihan padanya, Naruto?"

Sebuah gelengan membuat Ibuku diam untuk menungguku memberi klarifikasi.

"Sejak dulu aku mendengar ceritanya dan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu aku melihatnya selalu termenung di sisi sungai setiap sore. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya, _Kaasan_."

Ya, aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Sebagai seorang teman yang tak akan meninggalkannya, tak peduli bagaimana rupanya kini.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Aku yang siang hari itu tengah mengangkat sekarung pupuk menuju ladang bersama ayah, dipanggil oleh seorang Bibi Yamanaka, pemilik toko bunga. Setelah mendapat anggukkan dari ayah, aku berlari menghampiri wanita bertubuh gemuk tersebut.

"Ada apa, _Obasan_?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan memberiku sebuah kantung kecil berwarna kuning keemasan. Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku, terheran-heran. Mengerti tanda tanya yang secara imajiner muncul di atas kepalaku, Bibi Yamanaka menyodorkanku kantung tersebut. Membiarkanku membuka dan mengetahui apa isinya.

"Itu bibit bunga matahari. Jika kau tanam dari sekarang, bunganya dapat tumbuh beberapa bulan setelahnya," jelas Bibi Yamanaka. "Itu tanda terimakasih karena kemarin kau sudah membantuku mengangkat pot-pot masuk ke dalam rumah."

"_Ah_, terimakasih, _Obasan_!" Aku membungkuk dan kembali berlari ke sisi ayah untuk meneruskan perjalanan ke ladang.

Di ladang, usai menyiangi, tercetus dalam pikiranku untuk menanam benih yang diberikan oleh Bibi Yamanaka. Tentu saja tidak banyak, karena ini bukan lahan milik keluargaku. Jadi, kutaburkan pada satu kotak saja. Namun, sebuah bayangan yang meneduhiku tatkala aku menyiram bibit tersebut membuatku mendongak dan tak bisa menahan kejut pasca mengenali siapa yang kini ada di depanku. Sasuke.

Oniksnya yang kini hanya terbuka satu menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Meski ia tidak bertanya apa pun, aku tetap memberitahukan apa yang hendak kutanam.

"Ini bibit bunga matahari dari Bibi Yamanaka. Aku mau menanamnya."

Hening. Ia tidak memberikan respon sedikit pun. Hingga akhirnya aku tahu bahwa keheningan adalah sebuah jeda sebelum ia mengeluarkan frasa.

"Di ladangku?"

"_E-EH_? LADANGMU?" Kontan aku berteriak. Bertahun-tahun keluargaku mendapatkan nafkah di ladang ini. Namun, pertama kalinya aku tahu bahwa ladang ini adalah kepemilikian dari Uchiha. Aku lekas menoleh ke kanan dan menangkap sosok ayah yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"Ini ladangku. Kau boleh menanamnya, _kok_. Aku juga ingin melihat bunga matahari."

Saat itu, aku merasa ujung tali perasaanku dan ujung tali perasaan Sasuke bertemu. Menunggu rangkaian waktu agar tali perasaan itu tersulam membentuk ikatan yang dinamakan persahabatan.

Aku memberikan senyuman lebar dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke agar ia melangkah melewati pagar dan turun ke ladang. "Ayo, kemari! Karena kau sudah mengizinkanku untuk menanam bibit ini, kau juga harus ikut menyiraminya!"

"_Eh_?"

"Ayo! Tidak perlu ragu!" Kusodorkan penyiram tanaman pada Sasuke yang dengan kikuk menyirami gemburan tanah di bawahnya.

"Sasuke," panggilku. Ia menoleh.

"Kita sama-sama merawat bibit ini, ya! Kemudian, saat tiba waktunya bunga matahari ini mekar, itulah saat di mana kita akan melihatnya bersama-sama!"

Sebelah oniks Sasuke menyipit, ia tersenyum padaku untuk kali yang pertama dan mengangguk.

"Iya, iya. Dasar _Dobe_!" Sendanya bergurau padaku dengan gerak tubuhnya yang dibuat angkuh.

"Apa! Beraninya memanggilku '_Dobe_'! _Temeee_!" Aku melayangkan pukulan kecil ke bahunya dan ia menangkap tanganku. Tak lama, ia terdiam. Kilatan kesepian itu terlihat menyeruak keluar dari oniks yang tersisa satu.

"Kau tidak takut padaku? Sebelah wajahku, 'kan, seperti ini. Seperti karakter penjahat di komik."

Aku angkat bahu. "Tidak. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil yang akan ketakutan hanya karena melihat yang seperti itu!"

"Begitukah? Jadi, kau mau berteman denganku?"

Aku tak salah dengar, bukan? Pertemanan yang kudambakan kini menjemputku. Membuatku tersenyum senang bukan kepalang hingga mataku hanya membentuk lengkungan semata.

"Tentu!"

* * *

Aku berlari dengan riang menuju posko pengungsian keluarga Uchiha. Kepalan nasi yang berada dalam kantung di tanganku bergerak seirama hentak langkahku. Sebulan sudah kami berteman sejak saat itu. Tepat seperti dugaanku, Sasuke mau menerima keberadaanku dengan tangan terbuka. Begitu tahu bahwa aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca dan menulis, dengan baik hatinya ia mau mengajariku. Sebagai balas budi, setiap sore aku akan datang ke kediaman sementaranya dengan membawakan panganan seadanya yang dititipkan ibu. Kulihat Sasuke sedang sibuk mengasah _kunai_ di tangannya. Aku tersenyum, lega kurasa ketika tak kulihat lagi sosoknya sendirian berada di sisi telaga. Meski terkadang Sasuke masih berkeluh-kesah perihal sebayanya yang masih enggan mendekat, ia tak lagi terlihat murung dan aku mensyukuri kondisinya yang lepas dari kerapuhan.

"Sasukeee!" Aku melambaikan tangan dan berseru. Sang Uchiha tersadar akan sosokku dan menghentikan kegiatan mengasahnya. Ia balas melambaikan tangan dan memberikan isyarat agar aku datang menghampiri.

"Hari ini kita absen belajar membaca dan menulis, _Dobe_. Aku harus ikut ujian kenaikan tingkat mulai besok. Jadi, sekarang aku sedang mengasah perlengkapan untuk besok."

"Kenaikan tingkat?"

"Ya. Aku ingin menjadi _genin_, _chuunin,_ _jounin_ lalu masuk ANBU sesegera mungkin. Kakak saja sekarang sudah menjadi _jounin _yang handal. Aku tidak boleh kalah walau kini kondisiku sedikit cacat."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Berjuanglah! Kau pasti bisa! Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu! Tapi, berjanjilah kau akan kembali mengajariku!"

Aku menyodorkan jemariku. Sasuke ikut mengaitkan dua jemarinya dan tersenyum tipis. "Janji. Kau juga harus janji untuk tetap merawat bibit matahari itu sampai tumbuh besar!"

"Janji," balasku riang.

**Tapi ….**

Sejak saat itu, aku tak tahu kabar apa pun soal Sasuke. Ia seolah redam ditelan bumi. Yang kutahu, usai menjadi seorang _genin_, ia mulai disibukkan dengan gunungan misi keluar desa. Mau tak mau aku harus memakluminya. _Toh_, hal tersebut dapat Sasuke pergunakan sebagai kesempatan membuka diri kembali pada sosialisasi yang ia abaikan.

Hanya saja … sampai kapan?

Bunga matahari itu adalah saksi kerinduanku. Ia telah berkembang, mekar, bahkan telah layu dan mengering selepas kepergian Sasuke dalam dunia misinya yang seakan tak berpenghujung. Aku takut. Aku takut jika Sasuke mulai melupakanku. Sasuke sudah kembali mengukir prestasinya yang merosot pasca berteman denganku, ia juga telah kembali dirangkul oleh teman-teman yang dulu meninggalkannya. Lantas bagaimana denganku?

_Sasuke, aku menantimu sembari tetap menimba ilmu untuk bisa membaca, menulis dan menghitung. Aku berjanji kau akan melihatku menjadi pemuda sukses lainkali. Aku janji._

* * *

**13 Juli**. Di hari Jumat yang terik, aku menghapus keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis dan menggulung lengan bajuku. Tiga tahun sudah aku tidak bertatap muka dengan Sasuke yang kini menjadi ANBU. Kabar ia kembali ke desa pun hanya samar kudengar dan ketika aku bertandang ke kediamannya, Bibi Mikoto berkata ia telah kembali menjalankan misi baru. Aku mulai lelah menantinya. Aku mulai lelah untuk percaya bahwa ia akan kembali untuk mengajariku banyak hal baru.

Aku berjalan menuju tangkai bunga matahari yang menjulang, ini masa di mana bunga-bunga tersebut aku petik sebelum layu. Ramai, telingaku menangkap riuh dari kejauhan. Beberapa ninja medis berpakaian putih berlarian dengan para _shinobi _yang terluka parah di punggung mereka. Awalnya, aku tidak peduli. _Shinobi_ memang sudah memiliki resiko untuk terluka bahkan mengorbankan nyawa demi desa yang dibelanya. Itu opiniku. Tetapi, kelebatan firasat buruk menghantui. Firasat itu diperparah saat orang-orang yang berlarian panik di atap desa menyerukan nama yang kukenal. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kondisi Sasuke kritis! Ia tak dapat selamat!" Seorang ninja medis berteriak pada rekannya.

Aku yang melihat kepanikan itu dari kejauhan hanya terpaku. Kepalaku sakit dan pandanganku memburam.

Detik berikutnya yang kulihat adalah langit-langit yang terasa familiar. Ini rumahku, tak salah lagi. Di sisiku, ayah dan ibu menatapku dalam kalut dan khawatir.

Aku mencoba meneguhkan hati untuk mengucapkan keinginanku saat ini.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku ingin melihat Sasuke."

* * *

Aroma obat-obatan tercium pekat menyentuh indera penciuman. Aku berjalan goyah menuju sebuah baringan yang di atasnya tertidur pulas seorang pemuda bertopeng ANBU. Dengan tak kuasa, aku mendekat. Di antara keluarganya yang menangis dalam pedih, aku mengulurkan tanganku. Kutanggalkan topeng yang semula menutupi wajah sang pemuda. Wajah yang separuhnya terdapat luka bakar, wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak tenang, bibirnya seolah mengulum senyum. Dalam gemetar, kucoba tautkan dua jemariku pada jemari kakunya. Sebagai tanda salam perpisahan kita.

* * *

Misi yang menggugurkan Sasuke dan tiga shinobi lain adalah misi penangkapan sindikat penjahat kelas S. Ironisnya, sang pembunuh Sasuke adalah orang yang sama dengan buronan Iwa yang telah memberikan Sasuke luka bakar itu. Deidara. Buronan itu berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan ditukar oleh nyawa Sasuke.

Sasuke ….

Jasanya padaku tak dapat kuhitung. Ajarannya akan membaca dan menulis membuatku kini memperoleh masa depan yang lain dari dugaanku selama ini. Kini aku adalah seorang pengusaha sayuran yang telah memiliki berhektar-hektar ladang yang dikelola oleh ratusan pegawai. Ini semua berkatnya, campur tangan atas kebaikannya yang tiada henti padaku.

* * *

Aku memejamkan mata. Linangan likuid ini tak dapat kuhentikan lajunya. Terus-menerus membasahi pipi tanpa seizinku. Ibu yang berada di sampingku memberikanku belaian lembut agar aku menenang. Senggukanku tak membaik, suaraku memarau. Tangisan ini tak kunjung reda, selayaknya hujan abadi bergemuruh duka. Di antara para manusia berkabung dengan pakaian hitam, tepat di bawah tugu _hokage _yang terpahat kokoh.

Kuberikan penghormatan terakhirku, kuselipkan kontras warna sang matahari di antara pasinya lili. Dengan iringan doa yang tak absen kulafalkan dalam sanubari, melepasmu pergi untuk kembali memejam dalam fana yang diperuntukkan durasi abadi.

"Sasuke, terimakasih dan _sayonara_."

Jika janji di antara kita waktu yang tak realisasikan. Biar nanti sang kekekalan yang berikan. Janji untuk melihat bunga matahari yang kita tanam bersama. Entah kapan dan di mana. Tapi, aku yakin ada saatnya.

_The End_

* * *

**—_Plek!_**

Aku merapikan lembaran naskah di tangan. Dua minggu aku berkutat dan akhirnya sang kisah kuakhiri. Aku tersenyum saat dengan tak sengaja dua netraku memandang pada baris terbawah cerita.

Hingga seorang pemuda menginterupsi momen itu dengan sikap lancangnya yang membuka pintu ruang kerjaku tanpa permisi.

"Naruto! Ini dokumen misi yang telah kuselesaikan. Ada lagi misi yang bisa kuambil?" Dengan angkuh ia setengah melemparkan sebuah map coklat ke atas meja.

Aku menggerutu pada pemuda di hadapanku. Pemuda berjubah dan bersurai hitam yang kini tengah menanggalkan topeng yang ia kenakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam jubah. Sikap semenanya tak pernah berubah, dulu maupun kini. Lika-liku hidupnya begitu tajam selama ini. Terpancing masuk dalam kubangan kegelapan, terseret ke luar menuju cahaya dan kini ia menemukan tempatnya sendiri. Mengabdikan hidup pada desa yang dahulu dilindungi mati-matian oleh mendiang kakaknya yang tersayang sebagai seorang _jounin_ setelah menempuh masa interogasi dan keluar-masuk pengadilan sebagai seorang yang pernah menjadi kriminal kelas S.

Aku sendiri semenjak didaulat menjadi _hokage_ secara spontan mulai menekuni dunia sastra. Ketika dokumen yang harus kutandatangani raib dari meja kerjaku, Sakura memberikan kompensasi untuk melanjutkan naskah cerita. Bukanlah sebuah karya kepahlawanan luar biasa seperti penghantar lahirnya namaku milik Jiraiya-_sensei_ yang kutulis. Bukan pula seperti karya beliau yang satunya, seri Icha-Icha, yang edisinya harus terhenti beberapa tahun yang lalu pasca gugurnya ia. Karya ini, karya milikku. Terlahir dari otak dan hatiku.

Kulihat Sasuke melangkah mendekat, mata oniksnya terpaku pada lembaran di antara jemariku. Kembali dengan lancang ia merampasnya kilat.

Kulihat ia menatapku dengan sirat mengejek yang kental, sejurus kemudian. "Aku tidak menyangka _Dobe_ sepertimu punya _sense_ seorang penulis. Minimal, mulut cerewetmu itu bisa kau alihkan pada lembaran kertas sekarang."

Aku merengut. "_Ck_, _Teme_! Aku hanya mengisi waktu luangku dan sepertinya hobi Jiraiya-_sensei_ menular padaku."

Sasuke mengabaikan pembelaan diri dariku. Oniksnya bergerak teratur membaca tuangan pikiranku dalam lembaran kertas itu. Lembaran terakhir kisah di mana kutuliskan kalimat penutup di sana.

_Plak …!_

Sasuke menggulung kertas tersebut dan memukulkannya ke kepalaku keras-keras. Aku hendak bangkit dan membalasnya. Tapi, Sasuke mendahuluiku dengan perkataannya.

"Kau itu tidak berubah, ya. Tetap _Dobe_. Ke-_dobe_-anmu bahkan sampai terlihat dari cara menulismu."

"_Huh_! Tidak perlu mengejek seperti itu." Aku bersandar pada kursi dan melipat kedua tanganku. Membuang muka dengan pipi yang penuh oleh udara.

" Tapi … terima kasih …."

Sepasang safir milikku membelalak. Kesunyian membuat gelombang suara itu begitu jernih terdengar ke telinga. Aku lantas memandang Sasuke dengan mata membola. Padanya yang kini menatap canggung ke arah lain dengan wajah merah padam.

Sebusur senyuman tertarik melengkung di bibirku, kemudian. Aku memejamkan mata.

"Tidak masalah. Kutuliskan itu untukmu, Sasuke. Sahabatku."

_**Laksana harta karun yang tak berpeta. Namun, mengompas akan sang arah secara otodidak. Merajut ikatan dalam skema pengertian. Berlerai dan bertikai silih ganti menjadi dawainya. Latar simfoni indah bagi sang sanubari yang dahulu dibelai sepi. Suguhan bagi sang pelakon yang menokohi. Wahai yang tertuju, jadilah sahabatku sepanjang waktu. Mari menari dalam kebersamaan tak berjeda. Dalam persahabatan, itulah judul operanya. Opera yang disajikan di atas anjung kehidupan. Korelasi yang kuharap tak bermuara. Yang akan senantiasa ada untuk kita selamanya. Sekalipun jiwa kita telah berbeda zona. Sekalipun raga kita terpisah bumi. Ikatan kita tak akan mati, tersimpul abadi. Bukan begitu sahabatku, Sasuke?**_

—_**Sonata.**_

_**FIN **_

* * *

**Note :**

Ini fanfik spesial buatmu, **Arionyxle**. Penuh kekurangan sana-sini dan bukan fanfik sempurna sebagai kado hari ultahmu, emang. Tapi, tetep, aku bikin ini sungguh-sungguh buatmu. Segala hal terbaik aku selalu doain buatmu. Buat seseorang yang paling aku percaya dan selalu ada buatku(?).

"Jangan berhenti berusaha menggapai mimpimu, kawan. Di usiamu yang baru harusnya ada modal semangat yang juga baru untuk itu. Tetap rajin berdoa. Biarkan Tuhan yang wujudkan segala rencana. Aku akan senantiasa mendukungmu, kawan. Selalu."

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

—**Grey Chocolate**

**(13-07-2012)**


End file.
